


Drunk Hot Wings Aftermath

by castiels_angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beer, Chicken Wings, Desperation, F/M, Farting, Piss, Scat, drunk pee, gassy - Freeform, hot wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 12:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Summary: I knew my girlfriend was about to hear everything. With my drunk mindset... I was in no shape to hold this in.
Kudos: 7





	Drunk Hot Wings Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle... just a short ficlet.

We were both pretty drunk and I had slammed probably 20 hot wings earlier at the bar. So it did not surprise me that before too long, my stomach was turning. I don't normally have hot sauce like that.  
So in the middle of making out, I hated to stop but I pulled away. "I'm so sorry, and I understand if you hate me, but I will be right back." I carressed her face. "I promise it's not you."  
She looked at me, puzzled, as I pulled my boxers on. I had barely turned towards the bathroom when I let out a rather rancid fart. "Oh I'm so sorry. Beer gets to me," I apologized multiple times, before staggering to the bathroom. At first the door didn't close because of the corner of the rug.  
I farted again as the door clicked shut. "I need, I need.." my boxers dropped to the floor and I thudded down on the toilet.  
I knew my girlfrend was about to hear everything. But in my drunk mindset, and with the state my bowels were in, I was in no shape to hold this in.  
I peed for nearly a minute, that long drunk piss that seemed to never end. Then I released a bit of gas that ended up way louder than I expected. "I'm sorry."  
More pee. I felt more tipsy now for some reason.  
  
Then I felt all of the heat of the wings as I voided myself. It was such a gassy dump but felt good to let go. As I knew she could already hear, I made no effort to be quiet.  
  
The alcohol and wings made me fart often as the waste seemed to just slide out of me.  
  
Maybe next time I wouldn't order extra hot wings.  
  
As soon as I came back to bed, my still drunk girlfriend was begging to ride me.


End file.
